The Prophecy: A DBNG One-shot
by Olympus2020
Summary: One-shot trial piece, mainly for fun, but wanted to try a new style and basically tease a future book. This is set well after the events of the current book. It's the start of the prophetical fight mentioned throughout the canon.


" _When a mortal defeats a God of Destruction in battle, the multiverse will have peace."_

That was the quote Garen overheard from Whis during training with the team a few months ago. He looked at the dimension gate in front of him. Through that gate was an enemy that would challenge the calling of his destiny. Thoughts flooded through his mind like a freight train. He closed his eyes a took a deep breath. He opened his eyes, looked around and stepped through the gate.

It was a horrible sight. The sky was overcast in smoke. Ash rained down from the sky. Across the distance, he could see the an orange glow reflecting onto the clouds and smoke coming from a massive fire. He flew closer to the glow, to see the burning remains of a massive city. He heard many people screaming and crying. Explosions from far shuddered the ground under his feet. He felt a familiar energy right in the middle of the explosions. Garen flew in an alley way and put on the power dampening mask Jacob gave him. He started traversing through the city, telling the people to head west out of the city to the forest where the portal was. Garen texted Jason and Cabba to make sure to help everyone get through that portal.

 _BOOOM!_ Something got smashed into the wall next to him. Garen ran to whatever it was and saw that it was Tyraco, one of his old teammates.

"Are you ok?" Garen asked the young Pride Trooper. Tyraco gritted his teeth and grabbed his ribs.

"I'll be ok," he said, urgently. "You need to get out of here, sir." He got to his feet and stumbled. Garen caught him from falling. "Don't worry about me."

"What's going on?!" Garen asked. Then he looked up and saw two people in the air fighting and clashing. One had a purple aura and he was larger than the other fighter. The other fighter got knocked down to the ground in the street next to them. He laid there on his side, barely conscious. "Sterek!" yelled Tyraco. Garen looked up and saw the larger fighter fire a huge energy ball towards Sterek. He tore off the mask and ran towards Sterek, and stood in front of him. Tyraco looked at what happened and realized that an old friend of his came to help.

 _Garen?_ he thought in shock. Garen punched the blast back to the fighter who fired it. It exploded and dust obscured the view of Garen and the others. Garen grabbed Sterek and Tyraco and teleported away to the forest.

The trio arrived in the forest next to the portal to see the almost everyone who made it to the forest, go through the portal.

"I can't believe you're here, Garen. We may have a chance now!" exclaimed Garen. Garen said, "Ok, you need to explain to me what's going on." Sterek said, "Dude, our commander went rouge. He just started attacking the planet." Garen's heart dropped, because his worst fears had true. He thought back to the message from Cabba that the 11th universe was being destroyed, and the multiverse was in grave danger, and that it was all being done by one person; a newly appointed God of Destruction. Garen believed and protested that couldn't have been him. He knew this man, everything he stood for. He looked up to this person.

Tyraco said, "I know, and I'm sorry. But we tried. We tried so hard to protect every one."

"Where's the rest of the Pride Troopers?" Garen asked.

"We're the last two. We gathered everyone, but no one was stronger than him. Even Dyspo couldn't stop him," said Tyraco.

"Is he alive?" asked Garen. Tyraco just looked down at his feet solemnly.

"He was the first one to try and stop him. He told the rest of us to evacuate the city, and went to fight him alone. But he never came back. When we all found out we gathered everyone, but he came to us first. We had no time to form a plan." Garen clenched his teeth in anger. Tyraco said, "While we fought him, Kunshi knew that we needed backup. So he told me to message Cabba and you guys. Luckily, the message went through."

Just then, they all felt a massive energy come closer rapidly. Garen yelled to Tyraco, "Get ready!" He put on the mask right before the other fighter was above them. They all looked up.

"TRYING TO ESCAPE, ARE YOU?!" the fighter yelled. "DISAPPOINTING COMING FROM PRIDE TROOPERS! I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU TWO!" He charged towards them. Garen knew what he had to do. He tore off the mask, powered up to Super Saiyan, and charged at the fighter. He punched the fighter in the chest. He skidded backwards on his feet and looked at who hit him. Once he realized who it was, he growled, "You…"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Toppo?!" Garen yelled furiously.

 **AN** **: _This was an idea I wanted to try and start. In it's purest form, it is a teaser for what is to come. I wanted to change the main character because I felt that since is like a trial one-shot more than a true DBNG story, I didn't want to be completely connected to the main story at the moment. The plot of this excerpt is way down the line of DBNG's lore, so expect points to change in the future. As always, I hope you enjoy and please support the official releases._**


End file.
